This invention relates to the field of compact antennas. Available real estate for antennas in some areas is very limited. Reducing the physical size of an antenna often leads to a sacrifice in performance. For example, with satellite communications, the size and shape of the satellite's antenna are subject to strict design requirements driven, in part, by the satellite's operating frequency, size, and orbit-delivery-method. As a further example, it is particularly challenging to find a suitable antenna for an ultra-high frequency (UHF) nanosatellite given the small size of the nanosatellite platform and the free space wavelength of UHF signals. There is a need for an improved compact antenna.